Letting Go
by The Guardian's Guild
Summary: In the end, she knew that they would sacrifice any and everything for her. For that reason, she sacrificed it all for them and their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

 **The Guardian's Guild**

 **Note: In the end, she knew that they would sacrifice any and everything for her. For that reason, she sacrificed it all for them and their dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the concept and idea for this story. I just use the characters I love to create a crazy idea to get them to meet!**

…

* * *

...

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The small guardian of the Cauldron inquired quietly from a distance behind her. Small hands were clasped together and held close to her chest as she hoovered in the background waiting with baited breath for Sailor Moon's decision.

"Yes," Came the broken whisper as Eternal Sailor Moon bowed her head to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. With every beat of her heart the pain became worse, but she knew that in the end, it would be worth it. For her special people, the ones she loved, she would endure.

"You know what you must do, then?" Questioned the Guardian one last time as she tried to offer her a chance to change her mind.

"I do," Eternal Sailor Moon turned slightly to glance at the small being and presented to her a broken smile. "I'm ready!" Before waiting for a reply, Eternal Sailor Moon summoned her Crystal and fell forward into the Cauldron. "Be free…" As the light and energy of the Cauldron engulfed her petite form, the Crystal exploded with power to grant the last wish of Eternal Sailor Moon.

As the power of the Silver Crystal exploded all around her, a powerful wave of pure energy swept through the entire Universe, cleansing it and bringing light and hope to the darkests regions. As the power reached a creciendo, Eternal Sailor Moon felt herself changing. Feelings and emotions coursed through her as the power of all her Senshi rushed to envelop her. The Power of Cosmos was born this day.

The Light of Love…

Passion of the Flames…

Life of Earth…

Strength of the Storm…

Clarity of Thought …

Silence of the Dead…

Courage of the Wind…

Calm of the Sea…

And from Pluto, the gift of sight…

…

"Are you Okay?" Spoke a gentle voice which pulled him from the darkness and towards the light. The first thing Mamoru Chiba noted as consciousness found him was the pounding migraine that sent stars across his field of view. It made seeing the person attempting to aid him difficult. Finally, the stars vanished and his vision cleared to present him with the sight of a petite woman of fair complexion and fine hair of silver. His first thought was of her beauty but deeper than that he felt a sense of familiarity that soon was snuffed out of existence.

"I think so," He spoke while pushing himself up from the ground to come into sitting on his knees. Her small hands held him by the shoulders, preventing him for rising too soon and for that he was grateful. The simple shift in position had his vision spinning and he felt bile rise into the back of his throat. "Where am I? What happened?"

"There was an attack," She spoke softly while standing to assist another person passed out near him. Mamoru noted it was another female with bright blonde hair in a familiar school uniform. The feeling of familiarity returned and this time a name escaped his lips, "Is Minako going to be Okay?"

The woman who helped him had been about to shake Minako awake but her hand stopped short as he spoke. Bright blue eyes turned sharply to him and were widened in surprise. "You know her?"

"Yes," He nodded and shifted closer while observing the other people around him. "They're my friends."

"Oh," She spoke softly and a contemplative look crossed her features. He noticed her lips moving but was unable to catch what she was saying to herself.

"Do you have a phone? Could you call for help?" He questioned while assessing Minako and noting she had a few bruises but was otherwise okay. He moved next to Rei, then Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Everyone was okay for the most part which left him to wonder what had happened and how they had landed in the park together. Better yet, who was this woman and why did she seem familiar to him?

"I called right before you woke up," She sent him a reassuring smile. "Help should be here shortly." With that said, the strange yet exotic looking woman stood and started to make her leave. For some reason, fear swept through Mamoru and he felt the need to stop her. If he didn't, he felt as if this would be the last chance he had.

"Why do I feel as if I know you?" He questioned her after coming to stand with some difficulty. Any change in movement made him dizzy and weak. Just what had happened to him? "Why am I scared that I'll never see you again?"

His words stopped her in his tracks and his sharp eyes took note of how her shoulders stiffened and how her small hands fisted at her sides in a poor attempt to stop their shaking. "You shouldn't and in a few days, you probably won't even remember me being here now." Her voice wavered and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

Mamoru opened his mouth to question her further but was distracted by the sounds of Sirens in the background. He turned to try and locate the direction in which the sirens were coming, and by the time he turned back towards her, she was gone only to be replaced by a gentle breeze.

"Ow my head," came the pained groan from Rei which startled Mamoru and brought him back to reality. The doctor in him took over and he rushed to assess her mental status following whatever incident they had just survived.

"Mamoru, what happened?" She questioned with confusion as she too took in her surroundings.

"I wish I knew," He replied while looking to where the silver stranger last stood. He couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding nor ignore the sudden emptiness that engulfed him. It felt like he lost something important but he couldn't remember what exactly.

…

Sailor Cosmos, or Serenity as she would be known in civilian form, spent the next few weeks ensuring that any and all evidence of the Senshi were erased from history. Her friends and family would forget her and life would return to normal. If and when a new enemy would arise, she would be there to defend those she loved so that they would be free to live out their dreams.

Years would pass and she would be blessed to watch from afar as those that she loved grew and became everything they had ever dreamed.

Rei was Priestess of her family shrine.

Makoto was a renowned chef within Japan who was quickly making a name for herself in Europe.

Minako had become a famous singer and part time model with a contract with Setsuna who was a well known designer.

Ami had left for Germany to become one of the world's leading medical professionals.

Haruka still raced and performed with Michiru during concerts with their adopted daughter Hotaru.

Mamoru finished his education in America and returned to Japan to become one of the best doctors in all of Japan.

Serenity was happy for her friends as they achieved their dreams. That was enough to ignore the growing loneliness that consumed her, leaving a hole in her heart and very soul. As time passed and she watched her friends find companionship and love with others, the hole grew larger and she became more distant. It wasn't until Mamoru married and had his first child that Serenity surrendered and shut herself away from all feelings, including the pain. She left earth in search of distraction from those memories that haunted her.

For years she would roam, going from planet to planet, learning and trading with new people and species until she felt it. A powerful flux of energy similar to that of the Silver Crystal coming from earth. Only there was something strange. The energy signature came from earth, but not the earth of this time.

It had been 500 years since she last stepped foot on that planet, and it looked like it was time to return. Sailor Cosmos paused as the power of Pluto rose to her calling. A portal had appeared that would take her to the Time Gates. From there she could return to her home. The thought of it caused her chest to tighten. Was she ready?

Another flux of power and then she sensed it. The Time Gates were calling to her. They were summoning her in warning of something major. With no other choice, Sailor Cosmos flew through the portal to arrive at the gates only to find them in Chaos. A time storm was wrecking havoc and the doors which always stood as a tall, imposing and everlasting tower, were cracking.

From each crack and crevice a glowing pink light seeped through and Cosmos felt the Crystal within her reacting. Pure white power exploded from Sailor Cosmos' chest and hit directly at the center of the gates. Her power combined with the unknown shattered the gates. An explosion of power ripped through time and space as history began to rewrite itself with Cosmos powerless to stop it.

Saturn's Shield was raised but useless against the power that continued to grow as time was rewritten around her. The shield shattered and Cosmos screamed as she was thrown from the gates to land unconscious back on earth just as the storm at the gates ended and time settled itself once again.

When Cosmos awoke, it was as Serenity and she found herself in the hospital hooked to and IV providing her fluids. At her side was a CNA taking her vital signs but what was significant and quite startling to Serenity was the fact that the young woman had a pair of cat ears attached to her head.

Having noticed her patient was now awake, the young woman gasped and quickly called for a nurse. Meanwhile, Serenity couldn't stop observing this new phenomenon. Her entire being was on high alert as her senses recognized the strange energy signature radiating from the woman. She was human but something else entirely. Before she could register everything, several additional people rushed into the room and began to assess her. Serenity's eyes narrowed as annoyance began to settle from the unnecessary worry and attention. She had other things that needed to be done. None of them required her continued presence in the hospital. Against medical advice, Serenity ripped the IV from her arm and stood. She initially felt lightheaded but shook the feeling off while pushing away the hands that reached to steady her.

"I'm leaving," She insisted and pushed through the small group. As she cleared the door a group of security guards were headed towards her. Apparently the staff wasn't going to let her go just yet. Troublesome!

Serenity did a quick turn back into her room and went for the bathroom. She leaned against the door as no locks were present. She had little time and concentrated as hard as she could to summon a portal out of there. It took longer than normal due to her current state, but a small portal opened and she slipped through just as the door was slammed open to the bathroom.

"Where did she go?!"

...

* * *

 **…**

 **This will be a short InuYasha and Sailor Moon crossover. I've had this idea in my head for a while and most of it drafted but unfinished. I hope you enjoy it and look forward to your feedback.**

 **The Guardian's Guild**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting Go**

 **The Guardian's Guild**

 **Note: In the end, she knew that they would sacrifice any and everything for her. For that reason, she sacrificed it all for them and their dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the concept and idea for this story. I just use the characters I love to create a crazy idea to get them to meet!**

…

* * *

...

Serenity found herself stumbling out from the portal and into a small alleyway. Her bare feet were unable to hold her up and her legs gave way. Crumbling to her hands and knees, Serenity gasped for air as the power of Pluto coursed through her, providing her visions of the current timeline. It was so much to take in at once and she felt overwhelmed.

Youkai and Hanyou….

"How did this happen?" Serenity groaned and she pulled herself to her feet. She wiped her hands across the hospital gown to remove the dirt and slime from the alleyway. There was so much to do and still so much to take in and process. Right now, she needed to focus on blending into her surroundings. Gazing down at herself, Serenity's brows furrowed and her nose crinkled. Her legs from the knees down were coated in a slimey mess of dirt, grime, and she didn't want to know what else.

Ducking behind a nearby dumpster, Serenity reached into her subspace pocket to retrieve several towels and her Luna Pen. Once her legs were wiped off, she focused her power through the Luna Pen to provide her with new clothes. Power washed over her and her hospital gown was replaced by a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of knee high black boots. White racerback tank top was layered with a black leather jacket to protect against the the cool autumn air.

Slipping a pair of large black sunglasses over her eyes, Serenity stepped into the street and took a moment to observe her surroundings. The sidewalk traffic was fair for midday in downtown Tokyo, and Serenity took advantage of this to observe the people around her. Humans were the majority, but Serenity could see unnatural characteristics that distinguished humans from Youkai and Hanyou.

"Interesting," Serenity mumbled while turning down the street and following the flow of traffic. She needed to find some place to settle down and do some research. The world she knew was different and she needed to figure out exactly how much had changed before she could figure out why and who was responsible. Her first stop would be the Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library as it would afford her a starting point and allow her a place to collect her thoughts.

It didn't take her very long to arrive at her destination and Serenity was quick to find the historical section. Glasses atop her head to hold her bangs out of her face, Serenity skimmed the titles with her fingers tickling the spine of each book she considered. She retrieved several books including _A Brief History on the Rise of Youkai_ and _Hierarchy of Youkai and Hanyou._ Taking up a seat in a far corner of the library, Serenity began to scan the information laid out before her. This information in combination with that given to her through the power of Pluto provided her some insight.

She would do further investigation utilizing Mercury's computer. First she needed to find a place to stay. Gathering a couple of the more helpful selections, Serenity went to check out the books. The line was rather long, but she had time to wait.

"Excuse me," A soft voice spoke from the next line over. Serenity shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her head to find a young woman in a high school uniform. She had long dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. "I hate to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice the books you have there!" She pointed to the three books clutched against Serenity's chest.

Serenity felt a blush stain her cheeks as she struggled to come up with a reason as these books were higher level reading material. "I'm working on my Masters in Social Work and Minoring in Cultural studies!" Serenity barely managed to supply a reasonable and possible explanation.

"Wow!" The girl looked impressed. "I never considered that as an option for a career, but it sounds interesting. By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gave a small bow which Serenity returned. "I'm just finishing my last year and am struggling to figure out a path for Uni."

"I remember those days," Serenity smiled as she reflected fondly on her Jr High and Highschool days with her friends. She had many fond memories but being here again made it difficult to ignore the tightening in her chest. She missed her friends dearly and coming back here was difficult no matter how long she was gone.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but are you new to the area?" Kagome questioned as the two moved forward in their own individual lines. "You don't sound like you are from around here."

Again Serenity fought off a blush. Having been gone for so long and surrounded by people of different worlds, she had lost her accent but thankfully had not forgotten her native language. "I was born here but I moved away a long time ago. My… studies have brought me back for the time being."

"That explains it," Kagome grinned. "You have some familiar characteristics but honestly I thought you were a Youkai at first!"

"Why is that?" Serenity questioned as she laid her selection of books across the counter when her turn to check out had arrived.

"You have familiar but exotic features," Kagome shrugged and quickly produced her library card during check out. "Your hair especially reminds me of this guy at my school, InuYasha." A blush stained Kagome's cheeks this time. "His father is one of the leaders of the Youkai in this region."

This piqued Serenity's interest and she decided that it would be beneficial to get to know this girl named Kagome. Not only could she provide insight to this newly changed world, but she had contacts related to a leading figurehead in the Youkai community.

"Hey, Kagome-san," Serenity spoke as she finished filling out paperwork for her own library card. "Things have changed a bit since I was last here. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to show me around a little? At least point me in the direction of a good place to eat!"

"Totally!" Kagome grinned. "I'm completely starved." Once the two had their books in hand, Kagome led Serenity out the door and down the street towards her favorite diner. It was a quick walk and Serenity felt nostalgia overwhelm her as she entered an arcade very similar to that of the Crowne.

"They have the absolute best milkshakes in the city," Kagome gushed as she led Serenity into one of the nearby booths. With a heavy heart, Serenity slid into the seat opposite of Kagome and reached for a menu at the end of the booth. The smell of fried food coupled with the audio of the games made memories resurface.

"Are you okay?" Kagome couldn't help but notice the sudden change in the young woman's demeanor and the air of sadness that permeated the air near her. When Serenity failed to answer her immediately, the dark haired girl reached out to touch her hand. When skin made contact, Kagome felt a wave of power flood through her and Serenity felt a familiar essence surface from within the girl.

 _Mars…_

Wide eyed and stunned silent, the two girls stared at one another in wonder. Kagome had retracted her hand and held it close to her with the other. Serenity stared with mouth agape at the girl before her, analyzing every feature. An overlay image of Rei's transparent features crossed and merged with Kagome's features.

This was a descendent of Mars!

"Are you ready to order?" Came the voice of a very young and overly cheerful waitress who looked between the two girls with pen ready to jot down their orders.

"We need a minute," Serenity was quick to snap out of her surprise and send the girl away. The waitress nodded and moved to another table, leaving the two girls to converse quietly.

"What was that?!" Kagome looked at her hand and swore she could still feel a slight tingle from where her fingers made contact with Serenity. It made a warmth burst from her chest, and now that she thought about it, that warmth was growing. Why was her forehead itching, too?

"I-I'm not sure," Serenity feigned ignorance but she had never been a good liar when it came to matters such as these. If Kagome saw through her lie, she said nothing of it at the time. "You said they have good milkshakes?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded and waved the waitress over. "The best…"

Serenity ordered a chocolate shake with extra whip cream, a double cheeseburger, and a large order of fries. Kagome ordered the same, but with a Strawberry shake.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Kagome-san," Serenity requested while folding her hands in her lap and looking to the younger girl with true interest. If this was a true descendent of Mars, maybe the others had descendents out there too. While transforming was not an option, latent abilities could very well be.

"There isn't much to tell, honestly," Kagome chuckled nervously. "I live with my Mother, Brother, and Grandpa and help them run our family's Shrine, the Higurashi Shrine. It's been in my family for generations, but the original Shrine that was there burned down and had to be rebuilt."

"Was it alway known as the Higurashi Shrine?" Serenity questioned while trying not to seem overly enthusiastic to learn more of Kagome's history.

"No, the fire I mentioned happened around 500 years ago in the Sacred Fire room in what was once known as the Hino Shrine. It was through marriage that the Hino's and Higurashi's joined and rebuilt the Shrine." Kagome recited and smiled fondly at her family's heritage.

"Do you plan to become a priestess?" Serenity questioned seriously while her deep blue eyes gazed deeply into Kagome's own. For some reason, Kagome felt as if the weight of her answer would cause a great change in life as she knew it.

"I want to," She replied softly, suddenly feeling insecure. "It has been my dream, but I'm not very good at it." Serenity's soft smile of understanding helped to relieve some of the self doubt lingering around her.

"Kagome-san," Serenity grinned. "Trust me when I say there is something special about you. Give it time and I'm sure all of your dreams will come true!"

Before Kagome could respond, their food and milkshakes arrived.

"Enjoy!" The waitress chirped while placing their bill face down on the end of the booth. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

…

* * *

 **...**

 **No, Kagome is not going to transform into Sailor Mars or be the new Sailor Mars. She is not a reincarnation of Sailor Mars either! You will learn more later!**

 **I hope you enjoy and I would love some feedback!**

 **RxR**

 **The Guardian's Guild**


End file.
